Never Again
by Tinsadisaster
Summary: [INPROGRESS] She loved him. Now it's time to move on with her life. DMHG
1. The Beginning

**Never Again**

_Tinsadisaster_

Summary: She loved him. Now it's time to move on with her life. DMHG

Disclaimer: Not mine. Now scurry away ;O

* * *

The Beginning

* * *

It all started with an encounter near the Room of Requirement. She was walking to it because the Gryffindor Common Room, once again, was noisy and she needed to hear herself think. He was walking to it because he was finally able to ditch Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy and wanted to relish the moment. It was a late Tuesday night and everyone was starting to settle down. The silence that Hermione was desiring was now scaring her. She knew she was being stupid, walking around the halls, alone for the most part. Though she knew ghosts existed and weren't out to kill her, she still felt goose bumps. The silence that Draco was relishing was familiar; he was friends with the dark and silence.

She knew where the room was located, of course. The D.A. sessions were held there. She immediately thought of Harry and Ron, who probably saw her leave and was watching her from beneath the invisibility cloak. Wait, no. Harry was off with Ginny and Ron was off with Lavender. And she, was off by herself, once again. She thought the "Ron" issue was confirmed. Ron was her friend. That was it. She sensed she was getting near.

Draco felt a bit chilly. He knew he should've brought his cloak with him. Of course, his father had it tailored for him. High quality, elegant, and with a price tag that would blind the Weasleys. His father loved to give him gifts. Perhaps it was a replacement for his absence. No. Gifts were constant reminders that Malfoys are the best, deserve the best, and will get nothing but the best. It was also a reminder of what he would inherit one day. A cold, empty house filled with negative space. A vault filled to the brim with enough gold to last him a lifetime. Estates in muggle countries. So much. He would inherit so much. There was one exception. He _had_ to join the Dark Lord's army and become a Deatheater.

This was one of the many differences between he and his father. He was not a conformist. He would not bow down to other man and take orders from another man. He was not a slave or servant. Muggles and other creatures occupied that space. He was his own man. He was sixteen, indestructible, and intelligent. He was not his father, though his father's face was the one he saw every time he looked into a mirror. When he was eleven, he was materialistic, snotty, and revered his father as his greatest hero. When he was thirteen, he saw his father for what he really was: a coward, incompetent, and an abusive husband. When he was fifteen, he chopped most of his hair off as defiance to his father, who wore his hair near down to his rear. His father was disappointed for a long time. The ugly look was evident on his face whenever he laid eyes on his little identical offspring. When he was fifteen and a half, he told his father he was not going to join the Dark Lord. He received the harshest beating of his life that day. But his resolve was strong. He would not be made a fool. He was Draco Malfoy. He was a god amongst men.

He stopped, his senses catching a distant sound. It sounded like... _humming?_ He pulled his wand out of his pocket and came nearer to the sound. He followed it and it lead him to the Room of Requirement. When he thought he saw something, he immediately grabbed it and pointed his wand at it. At first he thought he caught a ghost. And then he scoffed because ghosts weren't solid. Then he thought he caught Filch. And then he scoffed because Filch didn't smell like honey and cinnamon. And then he realized he caught either a very feminine male or woman. He hoped to Merlin it was a woman. He could feel this "something" screaming against his hand. _Oops. Didn't mean to suffocate you._

"What do you think you're doing, you you... psycho!" he heard a shrill voice reprimend him. It was a woman.

"Well, you were making that stupid sound. Sounded like you were about to attack me."

"I was _humming_ a Beatles song, thank you."

Beetles? What kind of woman was this? Perhaps he had caught a psycho.

"Don't be foolish. Beetles don't sing. Lumos!" He wondered why he even bothered to conversate with her. He should just walk away.

"It's a muggle band that was famous..." She realized who she was talking to.

"Granger? I should've known it was you. Muggle insects singing and being famous. Perhaps you should stay away from that dusty old library. You're starting to sound mental. And what are _you_ doing out here, in the dark? Alone in the halls? Hmm..." He saw a perfect oppurtunity to humiliate Granger and he was going to take it.

Hermione blushed. "I should ask you the same," she stammered.

Malfoy smirked, ready to attack her, word-wise, of course. "Could you have been on a late out rendevouz with someone special? A little snog here and little shag there? Perhaps? Oh, who could it be? Weasel? Scarhead? Or maybe... Filch?" He watched her turn a dark shade of red. He loved making fun of her. It wasn't that he liked her. He wasn't the little boy who pulled pigtails because he liked the girl. She just made herself an open target. Always. It humored him.

"What are you doing out of bed? I'm a Prefect! Your house could lose points, you know" she said. She wanted to get out of his sight quickly.

"Perhaps all that mass called your hair is stopping your brain from functioning. You should recall that I am a prefect also. Although I don't wear the badge night and day, like someone I know but I won't tell you who. You know her. Very well." Draco wanted to keep her there. He could see her inching away slowly. He countered by stepping closer to her.

"W-Well, I was going to the Room of Requirement to be by myself but you..." She was backing away and he was coming after her. She felt like a player in the cat-and-mouse game. She wasn't feeling like the cat either.

"When you say be by yourself, you mean with some randy boy who'll surpass your looks just for a feel, right?" Draco realized how excited he was feeling at this moment. Granger was an interesting person, aside from the fact that she embodied everything he was taught to hate. He stared into her round, brown eyes and loved the look of fear. Granger was an open book when it came to emotions but lucky for her, her friends are as illiterate as Crabbe and Goyle. He heard her murmur "Ow.." and saw that he had backed her up against a dirty castle wall. "Oh, what a predicament we are in." He placed his hands some distance from her head.

"Malfoy, stop this right now. You don't know what you're doing. This is sexual assault..." She tried to distract him while she fumbled through her clothes for her wand. _Shoot. I must have left it on my nightstand._

"Granger, this isn't sexual assault. Obviously you've got your facts wrong. If it was sexual at all, you'd be wearing nothing at all. And I'd be excited. You know excited? But I'm not." _Liar. You know you're loving this_, he told himself. He peered into Granger's eyes. He wanted to know what she was thinking. "Unless you want to make it sexual. Be my guest."

Hermione made a small sound that resembled a "meep." Her head was spinning. She could feel his breath on her cheek, his eyes on hers. She could smell the musky cologne he wore. He was too close. She could reach out and touch his face. She could but she wouldn't. Her stomach was doing somersaults and she didn't know why. She wanted to push him away and flee but her knees were turning into jelly for some reason. And then he started doing something very strange. He moved his face close to hers but he never touched her. His eyes were open and for the first time she realized his eyes were grey and not blue. She'd have to tell Ginny this.

"What would you do if I kissed you, Granger?" he asked, awkwardly.

"Kissed me?" she felt her stomach do something very strange. It was an unfamiliar feeling and she couldn't quite describe it. "Why?"

"No reason really. Now answer my question. What would you do?" He moved his face so close that he could feel her fear radiating from her body. For some reason, his body was about ready to leave but his mind started asking these subsequential questions. _What would you do if I humped you right here and now? What would you do if I frenched you? What would you do?_

She stared at him for a long time. She wanted him to lose his patience and walk away. She waited. Apparently, he had more patient that she thought he had. His hands were becoming dirty and his arms tired so he placed them by his side, nearly touching her hand.

"Answer me, Granger. What would you do?" He wanted his answer.

"I don't know." Finally she answered him and she knew he was disappointed.

"Liar." he said. He was tired and wanted to go to bed. It was enough for tonight. He fixed his appearance and started to walk away. He heard Granger exhale loudly and smiled. So then he twirled around, in a manly fashion of course, and grabbed Granger, who was arranging her skirt, by the waist and pulled her towards him. He heard her gasp a little and he whispered in her ear. Then he abruptly let her go and walked away cooly.

Hermione was shocked, for the hundredth time this night. She could smell him on herself. Why did he have such strong cologne? Why did he do what he did? And why did he say to have an answer the next time they'd encounter each other? There was going to be a next time?

* * *

This was the first of many next times. This was the first night he intruiged me. This was the first night I started falling in love with him. And this was the first night he started breaking my heart.

* * *

A/N:) Review, my friends.

Love and Punch,

_Tinsadisaster 3  
_


	2. Train Crash

**Never Again**

_Tinsadisaster_

Summary: She loved him. Now it's time for her to move on with her life. DMHG

Disclaimer: Blasphemy! Hold thy tongue for you speaketh lies. I own nothing but my soul and my pen.

* * *

He was her first kiss. It was a collosal event in her life and it was one of the biggest disappointments of her life.

After the first encounter, Hermione Granger lay awake in bed while the other girls were soundly asleep. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing his gray eyes peering into hers with a look that took her breath away and confused her at the same time. She tossed and turned all night but sleep would not visit her. She could only picture his warm body standing close to hers, almost touching her but never really touching her. New thoughts sprung up in her mind and they made her blush. Finally, seeing orange light sprayed upon the wall of her dorm, she realized she was extremely tired and fell asleep. An hour later, she woke up.

Her ritual walk with her two best friends to breakfast was interrupted by a clique of giggling females, who swept Harry and Ron away, and she found herself alone. Feeling a pain in her shoulder, she moved to adjust the strap of her messenger bag. Feeling the pain relieved, she continued on alone. A group of perky students rushed past her and shoved her aside. She murmured under her breath and one of the students sent a glare her way. Letting the glare slide, she picked up the books she dropped and attempted to arrange her bulging bag proper again.

"Do you carry boulders in there, Granger?" Giggles followed this comment.

Hermione stopped. The tale-tell voice of a certain blonde boy wavered behind her. The giggles of others told her he was not alone. She started to walk a bit faster, wishing to get away from Malfoy and his gang. Their footsteps followed her and she panicked. Usually, she wouldn't respond to them at all but since last night, her mind was jumbled. Her heart beat was pounding, her breathe short, and she felt tingly sensations over her skin. Had it been the sound of his voice that caused all these reactions from her? Perhaps the blush splashed on her face was as evident as Ron's hair in the stone.

"You're walking a bit quick. Wouldn't want you to trip now, Granger. Your books'll be flung everywhere and we'll see your knickers."

Hermione felt her blush deepen. At last, she saw the doors of the Great Hall and never felt more relieved. Swarms of students passed her by and she thought she saw Malfoy's group go along with them. She exhaled loudly, congratulating herself for not lashing out or doing something incredibly stupid while she was singled out. She was just about to walk through the doors when she felt her arm pulled and her whole body was thrown back. She excepted to feel the rough, jagged stones of the ground or the castle wall but she had not. She had collided with the warm, comfortable chest of someone else. _Someone else._

Hermione felt her heart beat begin to race once again. She had never been in this position before and it was foreign to her. She felt herself being dragged into an alcove behind a statue but she didn't resist. Her knees were jelly and the arm wrapped against her waist was causing waves of dizziness and butterflies. How could Malfoy have such an effect on her? How could she memorize the smell of him so quickly? Why did he create these sensations in her that she never knew of?

"What kind of knickers are you wearing?"

Hermione was shocked. _Who'd ask a question like that?_ She pulled away and tried to create distance between them but Draco pulled her back towards him, demanding an answer.

"Did you hear me? I want to know." He turned her around so that her chest was against his and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. Seeing that she wouldn't respond, he decided to search for the answer. His other arm reached down, his fingers touching the ends of her skirt. Hermione resisted now, squirming against him unconciously. "Keep moving like that and we'll have to miss breakfast."

Hermione found her voice, finally, and said, "Get away from me, Malfoy. Let go." Draco only pulled her against him tighter and she gasped, feeling something that she didn't want to feel. She felt Draco's laugh, seeing as she was so close to him. "It's none of your business. Let go or else I'll scream."

"Then scream for me. Scream and someone'll find us and you'll have so much explaining to do. So go ahead and scream, Granger. I dare you." He could feel her hair against his cheek and her fists pounding against his chest. Had he known Granger was a feisty one, he'd done this sooner. He waited till Hermione became tired.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'll do whatever you want so we can leave. Harry and Ron are probably worried about me. You don't want them coming in here and beating you up." She immediately regreted her choice of words. She could see his trademark smirk.

"I want to see you tonight. Room of Requirement. Go alone and bring your wand. You don't want to be attacked like last night, right?" He let her go and watched her fix her appearance, her back to his face. She bent down to grab her bag of books and heard a gasp behind her. Realizing what she'd done, she straightened up quickly. "And oh Granger? One more thing. Don't tell anyone about this." He gave her backside a little pat and watched her practically fly out of the alcove.

* * *

Hermione raced towards the Great Hall at breakneck speed. Fortunately, her entrance was unnoticed by the chattering students, who were talking about classes and eating their breakfasts. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, arousing the attention of her friends. She was greeted by classmates and she greeted them back. The others just thought the Wonderful Hermione "Perfect" Granger overslept but Harry and Ron knew better. Harry and Ron allowed her time to prepare her plate in silence.

"Where have you been, Herms?" Ron asked, eggs falling out of his mouth. Hermione cringed and reprimended Ron on his table manners. Harry said nothing, only looked at her with his piercing emerald eyes. Hermione almost rolled into the fetal position at that moment. She swore Harry could read her mind and tried to push the incident aside. She asked them about their homework, which finally got them to leave her alone.

When breakfast ended, Hermione lingered, trying to finish her cup of juice, while the other students rose and filtered out of the Great Hall. Stuffing a bagel in her bag, she rose to leave also. A hand came down on her shoulder and she gasped.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked. She smiled, saying she was fine. "Do you have anything you want to say to me?" She shrugged her shoulders, not understanding what Harry was about.

"I'm fine, Harry. Don't worry. I was just a little late to breakfast, that's all." She saw Harry's eyebrow rise and knew he was not believing her.

"Okay then. I'll walk you to class. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling fine. You seemed a bit jumpy." He grabbed her bag and held his hand out to her. She accepted his help and they exited the hall together.

Hermione was relieved. He did not question her any further. Harry was probably the kindest person she knew. Though he was famous, he acted very down-to-earth. He held the weight of the world on his shoulders, along with her bag of heavy books, but did not allow it to get to his mind. They had been friends since the beginning of Hogwarts and she felt the most close to him. She knew he trusted her but acted very much like her father, so overly protective.

"You smell different, Hermione. You smell like a guy."

Hermione shoved Harry, not believing what he just said. She called him a jerk and he laughed, trying to rephrase his sentence. A moment of friendly humor passed between them and it cut the tension that did exist. Their laughter died down and left smiles on their faces.

"No seriously, Hermione. You smell like cologne. Like guy's cologne."

Hermione hadn't realized this. Malfoy had held her so tightly that his smell lingered on her clothes.

"I guess I should switch perfume, Harry. I knew that witch was lying when she sold me it." They laughed softly, letting the matter go though they knew something was not right.

* * *

Night came too soon for Hermione's taste.

It was nearly 10 p.m. and she was sitting on her bed, debating with herself.

_I know I shouldn't go. Who knows what else he'll do. I shouldn't go. Okay I won't go. _

_But what does he want? What do I want? Why am I even analyzing this situation? Okay I won't go. He's not worth my thoughts. _

_But he's exciting. He makes me excited. I want excitement. But I won't go. I won't. It's not good._

_But what if I don't? Will I ever have this happen to me ever again? Should I pass it up? Umm... Okay. Just this once. No more after that. I promise_

She grabbed her cloak and wand and rushed down the stairs. In the common room were a few students, lingering around because they didn't want to go to sleep just yet. Few were studying and most were crowding around Harry and Ron. They were playing wizard's chess and bets were created. Hermione flew out the door and rushed to get to Draco's desired location.

* * *

Draco 

Meanwhile, Draco checked his watch for the time. 9:52 P.M. He cursed, angry for wasting his time on a girl who didn't even show up. He wrapped his cloak closer to him, cursing the draft coming in through the windows. He stared out into the night and his thoughts overtook him.

He had run away from home once. He was fifteen years old and was visited by his father, who entered his room without knocking. He had just finished showering and was dressed in pajama bottoms. Of course, they were black and DM was monogramed onto the material in white gold. He was preparing to lay down but his father's intrusion interfered with his routine.

"Draco, we need to talk."

Perhaps those first words warned him that something horrible was to happen. His father never talked to him unless he saw his grades had not surpassed the Mudblood's or that he was disappointed because he did not defeat Potter in Quidditch. His father did not talk to him out of convenience.

"I was talking with the Dark Lord last night."

Draco was disgusted. He wanted no part with the Dark Lord and he had heard his father say his name, almost in a loving way. His father never talked with his mother in that tone of voice. He hoped his face was one of indifference.

"He decided that you will be of use to our plan and I think he is right. You will be meeting him soon and when you meet him, I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Draco was angry. His father talked to him like he just a _child._ He was not a child! "Father, you must stop treating me like a mere child! I know how to conduct myself in public."

"You _are_ a mere child, Draco. Stop your tantrum so we can finish this conversation and I can retire to sleep. I simply came to tell that you will receive your mark soon and I don't want you to embarass me in front of my associates."

He was furious now. He was to be marked a coward, like his father, too? His father showed him the mark and Draco wanted to vomit.

"I will not be associated with your silly circle of friends, father! You are all just a bunch of cowards. Why do you hide underneath hoods and masks while you plunder, pilfer, and rape? What does that say about your so call leader? He doesn't even have half his mind left now. He doesn't have a soul! Can you not see that he is not a pureblood? Wasn't it you that told me pureblood was superior to any other? And yes, I have been looking through your yearbooks. I can't believe you would even bow down to this man. You are a hypocrite!" After this, I felt extremely tired.

My father stayed silent, waiting for me to finish. That's the thing about my father. He doesn't attack immediately. He has patience that I don't have. He stood there, silently, and looked at me. His stare sent chills down my spine and I knew I was in trouble. He reminded me of a snake, ready to strike. And strike he did. His fist came hurling at my cheek way before my relfexes caught it and I was thrown to the ground by the impact. It was the first of many pangs of pain that I received that night. My father did not hold back; he used all his limbs. I rolled into fetal position, hoping the impact would not hurt me too much.

"Your grandfather would be ashamed of the boy you've become, Draco. There are two kinds of sons that exist in this world. Those who are obedient and those who think for themselves. Only one kind of son will live in this home. Obedient." He left, his cloak billowing behind him, which reminded me of my godfather Severus. And as I picked my bruised and bloody self off the floor that night, I decided to run away. I ran away to my godfather's house and had shelter for the night. The next morning, my father demanded me return and I had no other choice but to do so. I had seen my father approaching the house through one of Severus's dirty windows and I pleaded to my godfather to hide me but he was indifferent. It was that day that I remembered disliking my godfather for the first time.

"You seem lost in your thoughts there, pervert."

My memory faded away and I was surprised for even blanking out like that. My favorite Gryffindor now stood in front of me with the strangest look on her face. "And the lady finally arrives."

"I wasn't going to but then I realized, what fun is that? It's a Friday night and I'll be alone while my friends are off sneaking alcohol into the common room. What's the reason for this rendevouz?"

"What kind of knickers do you have under those pajama bottoms?"

Hermione backed away, laughing to herself. She was making the "I-knew-this-would-happen" expression and I felt a smile fighting its way onto my face. Granger was possibly the most easily read person in the world.

"So really... what's going on?"

* * *

Hermione 

I couldn't believe I left my perfectly comfortable bed for this.

"I want to talk about us." Draco motioned his fingers, pointing from him to me. Those were words I never thought I'd hear from Malfoy. It insinuated that we had a relationship.

"There's an us?" I was not being sarcastic here, for I was so confused.

"Of course. I don't know about you but whatever happened last night was not normal for me. Honestly, you made so randy I was about ready to hump anything that came in my path. I might have. I don't know."

I did not know how to respond to this.

"Yes, Granger. That wasn't my wand in my pocket."

I also did not know how to respond to this.

"So now you and I must talk about our relationship from this second forward. It's almost the end of our Hogwarts experience and I think we can do something beneficial to both of us."

"Beneficial?" How did Draco Malfoy and I jump from being enemies to friends to business partners in two days?

"You know, Granger. Mi casa, tu casa?"

"Your house? My house? What are you on about, Malfoy?"

"I should stop incorporating muggle stuff into conversations. Anyways, I'm trying to say that... You do me, I do you."

Do? ... As in ...

"Sex!"

I saw Malfoy's face change from surprise to amusement. "Yeah, well that too. You're a eager beaver, Granger."

I paled, now knowing what I got myself into. How did I even get into this situation? I started to walk away but he stopped me.

And then he took my first kiss from me.

I was so shocked I must have been as stiff as a board. His lips felt cool against mine, his eyes closed and his arms around my waist. I could feel his tongue licking and his teeth nipping and I felt my temperature rise.

He pulled away and I didn't know what to think, do, or feel next.

"Remember, no word to anyone." Then he left.

I walked backwards, towards a wall and slid down it. I touched my lips and nearly burst into tears.

It was what I wanted yet not what I wanted. I expected fireworks, sensations of being on a rollercoaster, or even a band performing in the background. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone important. What I got was a cold hallway, icy wind flowing from the open window, and the sensation of drowning. I cried, for no specific reason, but it had to do with failed hopes. This was the first big disappointment in my life and I later learned Draco Malfoy would be the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

We were a secret that existed in a cold, hallway near the Room of Requirement. We were locked away from the eyes of our peers. We were a relationship that existed, yet didn't exist. To this day, I find myself unable to believe in how the best thing that ever happened to me started. It was the beginning of a train crash that would only end in flames and disaster.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my first 10 reviewers. ;D This extra-long chapter is for you, my lovelys.

_** 3 Tinsadisaster**_


	3. Into The Fire

**Never Again**

Tinsadisaster

**Summary: **She loved him. Now it's time to move on with her life. DMHG

**Author's Note:**

I was reading over a couple of my abandoned stories and I figured, "Why not at least attempt to finish them?"

Mind you, I wrote the majority of these stories about three or four years ago while falling out of like with this dirtbag of a guy. I had enough angst for a thousand subpar stories. This was one of them that had good potential so I picked it up again. There's a pattern with the structure of this story. There's a shift in POV from first to third and then back to first. Please don't be too confused. It's just how I originally wrote this story, so to be consistent, I'm sticking with it.

Warning: This is my lame attempt at Dark Menacing Draco. I swear Hermione has a backbone. It's just somewhere else at the time. She's going to find it, though. I'll make sure of it.

A few references I'd like to point out – there's a line from an Incubus song, I think, somewhere in this chapter. Also, the quote comes from Adele's song "Set Fire To The Rain" which is from her newest album, _21_. If you haven't heard of her music yet, please do yourself a favor and youtube it. You will not be disappointed.

And so this chapter begins. **Hate it. Love it. Just review it.**

**

* * *

**

My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak,

To stand in your arms without falling to your feet,

But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,

All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,

And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win.

_Adele

* * *

_

Some flames take time to do their damage. A faulty wire must be exposed and triggered before the first spark flies. That little spark catches onto the furniture and soon the flame grows like a monster determined for destruction and injury. Pretty soon, the monster gets what it wants and an entire home can be barbequed.

Family portraits crunch and melt. Dusty stuffed animals, saved more for the memories linked to them than their actual physical attributes or monetary value, are snacks for the monster with a fiery appetite. Beds are engulfed and slowly char under the pressure.

Entire lives are digested and what remains is ashes and tragedy.

You could say this was an illustration for what we had, but then again, I was always more eloquent than you. You merely brushed off our escapade of a relationship like a daydream during lunch – only filler, not the real deal, easily forgotten.

So I stood within the home of our relationship. I watched you ignite the spark that touched everything we ever had, and stared holes into your back as you retreated. For a while, I forgot about my health and safety. I rushed from room to room, trying to hold onto things that turned to dust in my hands.

Eventually the roof collapsed on my head and only then did I realize that I was too far gone to be saved.

But I was saved, by the people whose warnings I deterred.

They carried me away from us, but I was not willing. I was kicking and screaming, pleading to be released so I could jump back into the fire.

But they held onto me and I went limp, keeping my eyes open, trying to memorize what had been ours.

And I wondered… _Did you even care to look over your shoulder at all?_

The silence I received after the flames had died and the ashes disintegrated were a clear enough sign to me that you hadn't.

**

* * *

**Hermione waited for Malfoy's signal, as sickening as it was. She tried to go on with her days, feigning interest with Harry and Ron at the breakfast table and attending classes with people they knew, but she was constantly looking around, hoping he was looking for her too.

He wasn't.

He continued living as he did. He swaggered down the hallways with his gang of friends, pale hands in his pockets, steel-gray eyes looking at everything but her. He appeared apathetic in class while she was so nervous she felt like throwing up out of sheer anxiety.

She wanted nothing to do with him, but she lived for a single glance, a rude acknowledgement of her existence, and most importantly, a stolen touch to reassure her that what happened between them was not just a dark revelry.

He was the spider and she was the prey. He stood still while she came closer, not knowing that he planned to make a meal out of her.

But he always did have a problem with her blood.

**

* * *

**After almost a month of nothing, Hermione brushed off the Malfoy issue and settled down to what she was certain of: Ron's blooming crush on her, the presence of textbooks and homework, and Harry's teenage angst.

During breakfast, she made a comment that hurt Harry's sensitive feelings. He made sure to emphasize his angry tone, roaring like the Gryffindor he was inside.

"You just don't understand what I'm going through, Hermione! You know nothing!" he hollered. Hermione stared at him, counting to ten in her mind.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten._

"If you'd been in my position. If you had been as alone as I felt… if you could only imagine… but then again, I suppose you think you do. You're wrong, Hermione. You just won't admit it. Piss off."

Harry grabbed his bag and stood up melodramatically. He waited for Ron to realize that he had to leave too. The redhead, oblivious to Harry's antics, was slathering jam on his toast. His head was elsewhere, as it always was.

"Ron, let's go!"

Ron sighed and reluctantly stood up, not forgetting to pick up a few slices of toast and a piece of fruit first. He didn't believe in starving just because Harry was having a bad day and needed someone to agree with everything he needed to vent about.

"See ya Mione," Ron said before leaving with Harry.

The other Gryffindors, entertained by the drama of the morning, turned back to their meals. Hermione tried to remember exactly what she said to set off the Angry Potter alarm.

Ginny, who was sitting next to her during the entire scene, gave her a sideways glance.

"What did I say wrong, Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged. "Harry must be on his period again."

Hermione laughed and continued eating her breakfast.

A pair of eyes watched her from the other side of the Great Hall.

It was time.

**

* * *

**Hermione sat in the dark library, accompanied by stacks of ancient books and the ancient librarian who guarded them. A few other students were hanging about, but they were upperclassmen and were disinterested with her presence.

She was reading up on magical medical history for one of her classes when he finally made his appearance.

"Hello, love. Miss me?" he teased, not asking if someone was sitting in the seat next to hers. He sat down as if it was his privilege to occupy her personal space.

A pale hand rested on her knee.

Her breath caught in her throat. She put her quill down and turned slowly to look at his beautiful face.

_Remember to breathe, Hermione._

"I've missed you," he confessed with a Malfoy-esque smirk. His thumb rolled small circles into her inner thigh, slowly rotating upwards past the hem of her skirt.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She meant to sound defiant. It came out breathy and aroused.

"You know what I want." His steel-gray eyes locked onto hers. His fingers reached their destination. Hermione fought the moan threatening to escape from her throat. "And I have a feeling you want it too."

"Someone might see. Stop it." Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip, letting herself drown in the pleasurable sensation the Slytherin's sneaky hands were giving her.

Draco leaned dangerously closer, using the other hand to put a piece of rebellious hair behind her ear, only to whisper, "You're scared to let them see that you like it, aren't you? Don't want to shatter their views of you as the virginal heroine?"

His fingers maneuvered themselves until there was no barrier between his lean digits and her nether regions. Hermione gasped. Her hand flew to his wrist, urging him to pull away.

"Quit teasing yourself, Granger. You know what you want, now go after it. Where's that Gryffindor courage of yours?" He removed his hand from underneath her skirt and raised it to her lips.

She shook her head. _No. I'm not doing that._

"Go on, Granger. One taste and I'll give you more. Just once," he said, trying to persuade her. "Who knows? You might just like it." His eyes danced with mischief.

_What are you doing, Hermione Granger? Are you insane? This is sick. This is unhygienic. This is dirty._

"Go on, love. For me?" Draco was mocking her somehow. She knew his intentions were bad. They couldn't be anything else.

Her tongue darted out, hesitantly slithering against his digits. The taste was different, but not disgusting. It was unexpected.

He quickly pulled his hand away and caught her lips in a rough kiss. She gasped, but his lips muffled the sound. His tongue begged for entrance. When she didn't give it to him, he sucked along her lower lip, taking with him the residual flavor of her desire. Knowing this made her moan again.

He was the first to pull away. He always was.

"You're an enigma, Granger. You are just as you appear, a bit on the boring side, but then you do this and suddenly you've got potential to be quite interesting… like a puzzle. And I do love solving puzzles."

"What do you mean by all this, Malfoy? Coming here, disturbing me, doing these… things… to me... what is your game?" Hermione asked, finally able to gather her scruples together after the sensation overload.

"Are you in, Granger? It's better if you are." He lifted his fingers to his lips and sucked gingerly, staring intensely into her brown eyes. "Mmm. Like honey, Granger."

Without another word, he stood up and left.

Hermione returned to her assignment, shocked at what just happened. She looked around, wondering if the others had seen the interaction. They stood in their corners and sat at their tables, disinterested with her presence.

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Sometimes being a nobody was a godsend.

**

* * *

**This was the spark that started the flame. The heat licked at my skin, warming it, making me curious about how much I could take. What I failed to notice was how much it took of me.

But oh how wonderful it felt to burn with desire.

And all my scars spelled Draco Malfoy.


End file.
